What does this mean
by Alie0514
Summary: Mafuyu isn't sure if Sasha loves her or only is with her because of her Soma, but she isn't even sure if she feels anything strong for him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters (Hiroyuki Yoshino does). This is my first fan fiction, I hope it's good please let me know in your reviews ^.^**

Chapter 1:

Mafuyu was really confused. Sasha always protected her and she was his Maria but what else did he feel for her? What did she feel for him?

**"What's wrong Mafuyu-chan?"** Tomo asked the red haired girl worriedly.

**"Eh…nothing, Tomo."**

Tomo stared at her for a bit longer but then shrugged it off and got out of the bathtub. Mafuyu followed along after her. As they got out of the tub Sasha entered indiscreetly. Tomo and Mafuyu both covered themselves instinctively as Sasha stared at both of them with a blank expression. Mafuyu not knowing that he was mostly staring at her.

Mafuyu quickly began throwing shampoo bottles and soap bars at him. She missed every time though. Sasha just smirked to himself before leaving. Mafuyu screamed out, **"You tundra-brat! Learn to knock!"**

Tomo giggled softly as she tried calming Mafuyu down. After the small incident, Mafuyu and Tomo each went to their own rooms, wanting to go to sleep. Mafuyu, however, could not sleep.

About an hour after tossing and turning she heard her door creak open. She froze and remained with her back facing the door. She wondered if it was Tomo but pretended she was asleep in case it wasn't.

Sasha whispered, **"How is she so peaceful looking now when she is so noisy during the day."**

Mafuyu tensed up when she realized it was Sasha who had entered. Should she let on that she's awake? Suddenly, she felt him get on her bed, right next to her. She could feel his warmth radiating off of him as he neared her back.

Mafuyu did her best to act asleep as Sasha wrapped an arm around her. Basically, they were spooning. Mafuyu blushed lightly as she began to feel calm, safe, and warm in his embrace. Was it possible that he liked her more than he let on?

**"Sasha,"** Mafuyu sighed.

Sasha tensed up but didn't make an attempt to leave. Instead he inched closer to her body and held her more tightly. Mafuyu pretended to be asleep still and actually ended up falling asleep in his arms.

Mafuyu awoke the next day and found that Sasha was not with her. She felt lonely all of a sudden but shrugged it off. She sighed and got up to make breakfast, her usual routine.

Once Tomo finished eating, she noticed that Mafuyu was acting strange around Sasha, so she excused herself hesitantly and let the two be alone. Mafuyu was about to excuse herself as well but then Sasha stood and walked to her.

Mafuyu looked into his deep green eyes and blushed. She knew that look, he wanted soma. She nodded and let Sasha take over.

Sasha thought, _why is it that I enjoy drinking her soma more than Tomo's? I had thought that Tomo's was the best soma because of her breasts, then I tasted Mafuyu's. Besides liking her soma, I also feel different with her._

He proceeded to lift her shirt and bra as he grabbed her right breast and began sucking on the left one. Mafuyu gasped in pleasure as Sasha sucked on her nipple, extracting the soma. She cried out his name in pleasure and moaned several times.

Sasha found pleasure in this and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Mafuyu placed her hands on the back of his head and on his back. She fell to her knees but let Sasha continue drinking her soma.

**"Sasha…mmm,"** Mafuyu moaned as he began to suck on her right breast.

Once he stopped sucking on her breasts he looked into her beautiful purple eyes intensely. Mafuyu's face was flushed and she was panting, but she appeared happy nonetheless. Without thinking twice, Sasha leaned in and kissed her. Mafuyu's eyes widened with shock but closed slowly as she kissed him back.

**AN: I'll probably try to write more of this later this week if I'm not too busy with school, please review so I know whether to keep writing or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well no reviews but I enjoy writing so here's the next chapter, please review. I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters (Hiroyuki Yoshino does).**

Chapter 2:

Sasha felt Mafuyu kiss him back so he deepened the kiss, pushing her on her back gently. Mafuyu pulled away for a second and then went back to kissing him. Sasha was a bit surprised but didn't go against her desires.

Sasha slowly began to pull away as he played with Mafuyu's breasts. She moaned and clenched her fists against his neck. Mafuyu was not sure of what to do because all she could think of was that she loved Sasha.

Then it slipped in her native tongue, **"Watashi wa anata o aishite, Sasha-kun."**

Sasha stopped what he was doing and looked into Mafuyu's half closed eyes. Mafuyu realized what she had said and blushed profusely while avoiding his eyes. She expected him to pull away and ignore her for the rest of their lives but instead he leaned in close to her face.

Mafuyu still avoided eye contact with him though. She could feel his heartbeat, slow and steady, against her chest. Then Sasha whispered into her ear, **"YA lyublyu tebya, Mafuyu."**

Mafuyu looked back at him, she was not sure if what he said was good or bad since she did not know Russian. However, she still continued to blush. Sasha smirked and turned away from her as he added, **"Baka! Look it up, I won't repeat it…you better have remembered."**

Mafuyu felt her heart skip a beat as she realized he had said something meaningful. She still pushed him off of her though. **"Don't call me an idiot! For that, no more soma for you for the rest of the day."**

Sasha's eyes widened for a second before he looked away from her stubbornly. It was Mafuyu's turn to smirk as she pulled down her bra and shirt. She quickly pecked him on the cheek before leaving with the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Sasha stared after her as she walked into the kitchen and couldn't help but smile. Mafuyu made a different side of him come out; one he thought didn't exist anymore.

"**S-Sasha-kun…" **Tomo stuttered.

Sasha looked behind him and figured that Tomo had seen everything, or most of everything. **"Mafuyu loves you…" **Tomo said slowly but cheerily, and mostly to herself.

Sasha shrugged as Tomo went into the kitchen hurriedly to talk to Mafuyu. Mafuyu had just finished cleaning the dishes by the time Tomo asked mischievously, **"Are you going to look up the Russian phrase that Sasha whispered to you?"**

"**Tomo?! You were watching…and listening?!"**

Tomo smiled innocently as she pulled Mafuyu into a hug. Mafuyu was still bright red in the face but accepted Tomo's hug. Mafuyu ended up smiling as she realized she did love Sasha, in fact she loved him a lot. The best part was that he now knew but it hadn't caused him to leave her.

Later that day, Tomo said she was going to the spa with Miyuri, Fumika and Lizzie. Mafuyu was about to say that she should go too but then Tomo added, **"You should stay with Sasha, you know he doesn't like going up there. Besides, Mafuyu-chan, I know you can't stand being without him."**

With that said, Tomo left a shocked Mafuyu behind. Just as she let her guard down, Sasha asked nonchalantly, **"Where's Tomo?"**

Mafuyu tensed up a bit before answering, "**She just left…I'm going to make some borscht; I'll call you when it's ready."**

Sasha nodded and went upstairs. Mafuyu was a bit glad that she was able to cook without a pair of eyes watching her every move. As she finished serving the plates she called Sasha to come down. Once he was there, he ate quickly, saying it was delicious between every spoonful.

Mafuyu smiled at him as she watched him devour the Russian dish quickly. Once they both finished eating and Mafuyu cleaned up she commented nervously, **"I'm going to bed early…"**

Sasha stared at her seriously with his cold green eyes. Mafuyu looked back at him intently, wondering what he was thinking. Sasha walked to her and stood a couple inches from her body. She tensed up but continued to stare at him, now with the same intensity.

Sasha suddenly grabbed her breasts and began to play with her nipples. Mafuyu whimpered but for some reason didn't stop him. Sasha ripped her shirt and bra off quickly and began sucking on her left nipple. Mafuyu gasped at the tingling sensation and accidentally pulled him closer to her, and moaned loudly in the process.

Sasha took her accidental move as an okay to continue sucking her soma. Mafuyu felt helpless under his touch and his hold on her. She wanted him to do this and so much more. She was simply afraid to let him know what it was that she wanted.

After some sucking, Mafuyu fell to the ground and occasionally gasped out his name. Sasha stopped sucking and licked his lips and her nipple that he had been sucking on, clean. Mafuyu's flushed face became redder as she shivered in pleasure in response to his action.

Even though she was panting heavily, she cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. Sasha blushed lightly but kissed her back as his hands explored her thighs and lower back. Mafuyu, shakily, let her hands curl on Sasha's neck, occasionally grabbing onto a few strands of his hair.

Then she felt him do something she thought he would never do because of his pride to act on his emotions.

**AN: Another chapter done with, I'll make more. Sorry it's going fast, I'm not good at taking things slow and please review. I love writing but it'll be better if I know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's another chapter. I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters (Hiroyuki Yoshino does). WARNING, this chapter may contain words and phrases that are a tad bit dirty. Please review though, enjoy the story! :)**

Chapter 3:

Sasha was surprised by his own actions. What if Mafuyu hadn't wanted him to do that to her? Sasha looked at Mafuyu and saw that her cheeks were slightly flushed. Mafuyu looked over at him and smiled lightly. Mafuyu wasn't sure why he had stopped but she wanted him to continue, which he did once he saw her smile.

Sasha continued to rub closer to her clit and finally ran over it gently with his fingers. Mafuyu squirmed but didn't push him away. Sasha leaned in and kissed Mafuyu as he rubbed directly over her, now very wet, clit.

Mafuyu moaned into his mouth as she enjoyed his touch. She pulled him closer before pulling his shirt off. Sasha stared at her for a second and then went back to kissing her. For a second, Mafuyu thought she had ruined everything.

Once Sasha pulled away from Mafuyu's lips he ripped her skirt off, only leaving her panties on. Mafuyu gasped in surprise and blushed deeply. Sasha smirked as he whispered huskily, **"Mafuyu…I'm going to suck…"**

Mafuyu couldn't say no to him. She always felt weak with him, always willing to say yes to him. She nodded as Sasha's warm lips covered her erect nipple. She gasped once more but resided to moaning as Sasha continued to suck and nibble on her nipple.

_Mafuyu…if only you knew how much you make me want you. Especially with your innocent responses…_

Sasha began to massage her other breast and circle his thumb around her nipple. Mafuyu couldn't help but cry out his name, **"Sasha!"**

Sasha let go of the nipple he was sucking on, leaving a bit of soma on her breast. She was panting hard while Sasha barely looked flushed. Sasha couldn't help but comment, **"I thought no more soma for the rest of today."**

"**Eh…well…you were on top so it was easier for you to take control," **Mafuyu defended herself pointlessly as she blushed even more, if that were possible. Sasha looked thoughtful and before Mafuyu could say anything else he pulled her on top of him. **"What are you doing?!"**

Sasha smiled to himself, he loved when Mafuyu panicked or became nervous over silly things. He mumbled under his breath, **"Mafuyu…"**

Mafuyu jumped at Sasha's sudden sucking. She couldn't see his face but even if she could, she wouldn't have been able to make him stop. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and switched to the other breast. Mafuyu let out small noises of pleasure as she dug her nails into his shoulder blade.

Sasha grunted under Mafuyu's breasts. He had no idea such a small action could turn him on. In one swift move, Sasha had Mafuyu on her back, still sucking on her breast. However, he managed to fit his body between her legs.

Mafuyu began to squirm, she felt good…too good. Sasha was between her legs and she couldn't calm herself with him in the way. Sasha noticed so he purposely ignored her and instead slid a hand in her panties.

"**S-Sasha…mmm."**

Sasha finally stopped sucking on her breasts and took his hand out from inside her panties. Then he looked into her half closed eyes. Mafuyu, more bravely, stated, **"I love you, Sasha."**

Sasha blushed and looked away stubbornly. He quickly said, **"My response is the same as earlier. Look up what I said, and you'll know how I feel."**

Mafuyu understood what he was saying and hugged him. Sasha's face became slightly redder as he nuzzled his face into Mafuyu's breasts. Mafuyu giggled as she felt him do so.

Later that night:

Sasha asked angrily through the phone, **"Are you sure I can't take her? She's my Maria…"**

On the other end, **"Sorry, Aleksander-kun, it's a mission for you and you alone. You're substitute Maria will be a girl who can't fight with you. I'll see you in a few days. Goodbye."**

Sasha cursed the priest in his mind as he hung up the phone. _How dare he give him a mission that would make him depart from Mafuyu, his Maria, his partner. How was he going to tell her?_

Mafuyu couldn't sleep, she felt like something bad was coming her way, but what? As she sighed to herself she heard her door open. This time she sat up and looked towards the door. Sasha was at the door, staring at her seriously almost sadly.

"**Sasha?"** Mafuyu whispered.

Sasha flinched at the sound of his name. He regained his seriousness and went to lie down with Mafuyu. She wasn't sure of what to say. _What was he doing?_ Sasha answered her thoughts by simply wrapping his arms around her. It would be the second time they cuddled.

Her body instantly took in Sasha's warmth. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but ponder, _what's going on? Why is so much care being shown from him to me? _Mafuyu sighed out his name as she fell asleep, **"Sasha..."**

**AN: I guess I'll make another chapter, I'll try not to make it cliché, please review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated, I have been busy doing schoolwork and sleeping. ****I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters (Hiroyuki Yoshino does). Enjoy (:**

Chapter 4:

Mafuyu awoke to someone gently shaking her. She looked at the clock by her table and it read that it was midnight. **"Sasha…what is it?"**

"**Mafuyu…I…"**

"**Yes, tell me…is there an Adept or Meteor?!"**

"**If only it were that…" **Sasha leaned over Mafuyu and kissed her gently on the lips. Mafuyu kissed him back, just as gently. Why did this kiss feel like a goodbye kiss?

"**Mafuyu, I have a mission from Athos that I must complete. The problem is…you can't come with me."**

"**Eh…but I am your Maria…and I can help you fight. We fight together, don't you remember?"**

Sasha balled up his hands into fists as he looked away from Mafuyu's hurt expression. He tried to explain calmly, **"That's the problem…I am supposed to complete this mission alone. I will have a substitute Maria that cannot fight with me."**

"**Substitute…Maria?"**

Sasha could feel the pain in her words. He dared not look at her. Should he be gentle or should he…hurt her in case he doesn't make it back. As if Mafuyu knew what he was thinking she quickly exclaimed, **"Don't you dare lie to me about how you feel, Sasha. I looked up the phrase, I know what you said. I know…I know that I love you too. I want to fight with you but if I can't…then I hope you can make it back to me soon."**

"**Mafuyu…I see. I will return to you again. I will try to complete the mission soon…as for the substitute Maria, just remember there's no other that could take your place."**

Mafuyu's eyes welled up with tears as she hugged Sasha. Sasha hugged her back as he gently kissed her shoulder. They slept holding each other, dreading the morning.

A Few Weeks Later:

Mafuyu hadn't heard from Sasha since he left. Was part of his mission to avoid contact with anyone but his substitute Maria? Mafuyu continued to stare out the window, in hopes of seeing a silver haired boy walk up to St. Mihailov Academy. **"Mafuyu-chan…?"**

Mafuyu remained in her position, waiting for Tomo to continue her question. **"Mafuyu-chan, do you want something to eat…I made pasta."**

Mafuyu shook her head at the blue haired girl. Tomo insisted, **"You haven't been eating well the past few weeks. Don't you want to be strong for when Sasha-kun returns?"**

At the mention of Sasha's name Mafuyu felt a wave of sadness flood over her. She hugged herself as she restrained any tears from falling. Tomo placed a hand on her shoulder, understanding that she missed him.

The following day, Mafuyu awoke groggily. Maybe she could make some breakfast. At least to cheer Tomo up. By the time Tomo arrived downstairs, Mafuyu had the table set with the food she had prepared. They ate in silence until Tomo asked, **"Do you want to do something today?"**

"**No…thank you, Tomo. You can go if you want, I don't want you to be forced to stay inside with me."**

Tomo's face fell, how was she going to get Mafuyu out? Sasha had sent her a message to take Mafuyu out to a cabin for a surprise but without saying why to Mafuyu-chan. Tomo had to think, how could she lure Mafuyu out? Tomo thought, _I'll just ask again._

"**Mafuyu-chan…please, let's go to the cabin by the lake. You shouldn't stay in here all the time either."**

"**Alright Tomo, let me just get ready then," **Mafuyu sighed in defeat.

Tomo smiled as she got up to clean the dishes. Now she just needed a small excuse as to why she should go back to the dormitory while Mafuyu went ahead once they reached the cabin.

**AN: Yeah I guess another chapter it is, please review and sorry if this is so cliché and fast, I'll try to get another chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated, my internet was down for a week and then I stayed at a friend's house for part of my break, and the last couple of day's family was over. But here comes the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy and please review. WARNING: this chapter may contain some dirty stuff(;** **I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters (Hiroyuki Yoshino does).**

Chapter 5:

Mafuyu followed Tomo to the cabin by the lake silently. Tomo hummed to herself as she lead the way. She would love to stay to see Mafuyu's reaction but she knew that they would want privacy for a while.

Once they reached the cabin Tomo exclaimed, a bit too exaggeratedly, **"I forgot something at home! I'll be back Mafuyu, go on inside without me, okay?"**

Before Mafuyu could say anything, Tomo went running home. Mafuyu sweat dropped as she looked after Tomo. She proceeded to the cabin door and was surprised to find it unlocked. She walked in and gasped.

There were candles lit in the corners of the cabin, in the center there was some blankets spread out in the middle with rose petals all over the blankets. Then she heard a familiar voice that she longed to hear, **"Mafuyu…"**

"**Sasha…?" **As she turned around she saw Sasha standing at the doorway. She ran to him and embraced him.

Sasha hugged her back and then pulled away so he could kiss her. Mafuyu kissed him back intensely as Sasha made her walk backwards. Once they were far enough inside the cabin, he closed the door with his foot. As they continued to make-out, Sasha slowly pulled Mafuyu down with him on the blankets that were on the floor.

Eventually, they both pulled away, panting hard. Mafuyu said, between breaths, **"I've missed you, Sasha…I've been longing for your touch."**

Sasha whispered, "**I've missed you too, Mafuyu. You have no idea how much I longed for yours…and this…"**

Before Mafuyu could process what he was saying, Sasha had pulled her shirt and bra off. When he started sucking, she moaned a great deal. She had forgotten what it felt like for him to suck on her breasts.

She missed the warm tingling sensation that kind of turned her on. Sasha was pleased with her reaction and continued sucking. How he missed her warm, sweet soma along with her innocent reactions.

Once he finished drinking some of her soma he kissed at her neck and made his way down. Mafuyu shivered more and more as his lips continued down. She knew what she wanted. She knew she was ready to let him have her.

As Sasha kissed her all over her stomach he wondered if Mafuyu wanted him to go much further. He looked at her as she nodded. His hands shook slightly as he unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off. Then, more steadily, he pulled off her panties.

To make Mafuyu feel less awkward he pulled off his shirt and pants. He decided to take off his boxer briefs later. Sasha kissed her on the lips as he rubbed her clit and occasionally fingered her. Mafuyu moaned lightly between their kisses. She felt helpless at the moment but didn't mind this one time.

When Sasha pulled away Mafuyu though it was her chance to do something but suddenly she felt his hot breath over her vagina. She became more turned on at the thought of his mouth being so close to that area of her body.

Then she felt his tongue inside of her. She moaned loudly and arched her back in pleasure. As he continued to eat her out he thought, _Mafuyu…you taste good everywhere…_

Mafuyu breathed heavily as Sasha slowly stopped licking her down there. He proceeded to kiss her, causing her to taste herself. Mafuyu kissed him back, not sure what else could happen while he remained on top. To answer her thoughts, she felt Sasha's hard on against the tip of her vagina.

She smirked to herself as she gently rubbed his member. Sasha grunted and pulled away from her mouth. He rested his forehead against her shoulder as Mafuyu continued to rub his member. Eventually, she pulled his boxers off and whispered in his ear, **"You'll be my first…"**

Sasha smiled slightly as he gently drove his member into her. Mafuyu shed a few tears, but it wasn't too painful since she was really wet. Once Mafuyu began moaning, Sasha began to go in and out of her slowly at first but went faster and faster.

Their night continued until Sasha held Mafuyu against him as they both drifted off to sleep.

The Next Day:

Mafuyu awoke at dawn and remembered the events of the day before. She smiled to herself as she felt Sasha's arms wrapped around her. She could feel his chest rise and fall and his breath against her neck.

She nudged Sasha a few times, to wake him. Sasha grunted a 'what' and then more clearly said, **"What is it, Mafuyu?"**

"**We should get back to the dorms. I think Miyuri is coming here today in a couple of hours."**

Sasha smirked, **"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"**

Mafuyu blushed and explained nervously, **"No, that's not it…it's just…"**

"**I was joking Mafuyu. Come on let's get dressed."**

Mafuyu expected him to just get up but instead he kissed her deeply. Mafuyu weakened at this sudden move and kissed him back as she positioned her legs around his waist. As she pulled away she felt Sasha's hard on, once again.

Mafuyu giggled and got off his lap as she said, **"You'll have to wait for another time."**

"**Grr…Mafuyu, you'll regret to keep me waiting."**

Mafuyu giggled more as she finished dressing. Sasha finished quickly and helped Mafuyu clean up the petals and the blankets. They decided to leave the candles, since most were already there.

As they walked back to the dormitory, Sasha grabbed Mafuyu's hand and stopped her. **"Sasha, what is it?"**

"**I wanted to ask you something…"**

"**Yes…?"**

"**I'm not so good at showing my feelings but you know how I feel about you. So I wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend…"**

Mafuyu's eyes welled up with tears as she smiled and hugged Sasha while exclaiming, **"Of course! Oh Sasha, I love you. Thank you…"**

She then kissed him, like she had when they first kissed. Sasha's eyes widened as he blushed then they slowly closed as he kissed her back. Mafuyu pulled away and looked at him with a smile on her face.

Sasha smiled back and continued to walk home while holding Mafuyu's hand. Mafuyu knew they would be able to win the fights against the Meteors and Adepts, now that they were even more united. She no longer had to worry about his feelings for her either.

**AN: So this is the last chapter. Sorry it's not so good, and it's so cheesy XD but I think it's okay for my first fan fiction. Please review, and keep a look out for future stories that I may right about this couple.**


End file.
